Technical Field
The present invention relates to detection of objects/features in digital images.
Background Art
Intelligent AF is a well-known type of AF (autofocus) technology. By analyzing captured images, intelligent AF technology attempts to identify a subject (focus subject) that a user desires to image. Once a possible subject has been identified, the intelligent AF then automatically focuses on that subject. According to intelligent AF, a focus subject can be imaged by a simple operation.
However, it is necessary for a user to perform an operation to shift the focus to the correct focus subject when the subject (focus subject) that the user desires to image and the subject that the intelligent AF identified to be the focus subject do not match.
In addition, after intelligent AF has focused on and imaged any one of a plurality of subjects included in a captured image, it is difficult for the user to shift the focus if the user wants to focus on and image another subject.
Another challenge with intelligent AF technology is that it is difficult, when imaging using a self-timer, to shift the focus after the self-timer has been activated.
To solve problems such as these, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-35771, for example, discloses an imaging apparatus configured so that the apparatus outputs sounds that respectively represent a plurality of subjects identified from an image and a user can choose a focus subject in accordance with the output sounds.